The Man in the Blue Suit
by Doctor poo and the TURDIS
Summary: The Party has a guardian angel. Here are some of the times they've seen him, in no particular order. A twoshot.
1. The Government Man

The first time Will spotted the Man, was shortly after he got back from _that place._

He'd been laying in his hospital bed when his mother left to go tell the others he was awake. As Will turned to look as she left, he saw _Him_ standing outside.

The Man was thin, almost skeletal, with pale skin nearly grey in color, and possessed unnatural green eyes. The Man was wearing a dark blue suit, a black tie, and carrying a briefcase. Everything about him screamed "government." Upon realizing He'd been noticed by Will, the Man straightened his tie, turned away from the window, and left.

Later, they discovered that a mysterious "benefactor" had paid everyone's hospital bills, but more mysteriously, Will was back to normal within the _week,_ though it should've taken a few months, at least.

The doctors still couldn't explain it.

* * *

When Mike saw the Man, it was shortly after he'd been sent to the Principal for behavioral problems in class. Problems that had arisen more than once.

The last time this happened, the Principal had made it abundantly clear that Mike only had one last chance before more drastic measures would have to be taken. Like suspension.

As Mike moved to enter the office, he could spot the Man conversing with the Principal. No, not conversing, _arguing._ And it was a pretty heated argument at that.

What they were arguing about, Mike couldn't say. Their voices were muffled by the thick wood and glass of the walls and doors, but Mike was able to tell that his name came up more than a few times. After a solid thirty seconds of eavesdropping, the Man turned around, and looked Mike dead in the eyes.

The Man nodded one last time at the Principal, before exiting the office, and disappearing down the hallway.

Mike later realized that despite his constant problems after that moment, the threat of suspension never came up once. He wondered if the Man had anything to do with it.

* * *

When Dustin ran into the Man, he literally _ran into_ the Man.

Troy and James decided they were having a bad day, and decided to take it out on Dustin. They tried to corner him shortly after school let out for the day, and Dustin was forced to break into a desperate sprint to try and get away. When he turned a corner, he collided right into the Man.

Troy and James followed close behind, but stopped when the Man affixed a stern gaze on them. The Man then very calmly told them that their bullying days were over, and that he would be notifying both of their parents, as well as the school's Principal.

Dustin and the others didn't run into Troy and James for almost a year afterwards.

* * *

Lucas never really encountered the Man. Spotted Him watching from a distance, sure, but as for actually coming into contact with Him no.

One night, however, while riding his bike home during the storm, Lucas noticed a shadowy figure standing nearby.

Stopping to get a better look, lightning struck merely a second later, about a meter in front of Lucas.

Had he not noticed the Man, Lucas would've rode right into the spot where the lightning hit.

Lucas felt an ominous shiver, but shrugged it off, and continued riding home.

* * *

When Eleven encountered the Man, it was shortly before making contact with the Demogorgon.

The Scientists guided her to the Bathtub, and proceeded to hook everything up, while her Papa watched, and the Man stood right next to him.

A few moments later, she was told what she needed to do. The thing she kept seeing, while she was in the Dark Place, she was supposed to talk to it somehow. Learn what it was, why it was there, how it got there... it was a very important task.

But as she was put in the Bathtub, Eleven could see the Man turn to her Papa, and He calmly spoke four words. Four words that would be chilling to her very core every time she heard them.

In His raspy, unnatural voice, the man had said:

"Prepare for unforseen consequences."


	2. The Children

The child was perhaps the strangest thing about His little... _expedition,_ into this plane of existence. Despite the overwhelming odds stacked against him, the young boy, one William Byers, had managed to survive for almost a _week_ in an environment that would've killed others in hours. Without proper protection, no less.

Shame he'd have to come dangerously close to dying once again.

But, alas, there was a job to be done. Many entities had long since set their sights on Earth, one of them being the creatively named "Shadow Monster." His Employers had forbade Him from dealing with the "Monster" directly, leaving the natives to deal with it. Five _children,_ to deal with it. Five children whose bright futures would be extinguished should they fail...

His train of thought was interrupted upon noticing that the Byers child had seen Him. He straightened his tie, and proceeded to walk away, confident that Will wouldn't mention Him to anyone, and they would never see Him again.

He'd deal with the boy's injuries, however. It was the least He could do for putting Will and his friends in these unfortunate circumstances in the first place.

* * *

Michael Wheeler was another curiosity He'd observed while on Earth. Whereas most others would be wary of a strange girl who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Mike was almost immediately trusting of the girl, something that would no doubt escape the rest of his species.

When the girl vanished, seemingly dying, young Michael's heart was broken, and he was left to grieve. Unfortunately for him, and some of the others around him, this manifested in a series of behavioral problems, which mostly arose during school hours, culminating in one last trip to the principal's office, whereupon which he would be expelled.

But should Mike be expelled, that would lead him to being sent away from Hawkins to try and correct those issues, causing him to be away when the "Shadow Monster" began its invasion, allowing the entity to freely enter Hawkins, and eventually spread its influence to the rest of the world.

So there He found Himself, standing in front of the principal, arguing vehemently against Mike's expulsion. He didn't make very much progress, until He threatened the principal with "immediate termination" should Mike be expelled.

He turned around, and saw Mike looking in upon their argument.

Looking back and nodding at the principal, He knew His message got through, and left, walking straight past Mike as he did so.

* * *

Dustin Henderson was another one of their little group that found himself in a bit of trouble after not too long. The bully, Troy, had been biding his time ever since that day at the top of the quarry, waiting for another moment to strike when he was sure he wouldn't be caught, and roped in James as well.

When school let out for the day, Dustin found himself delayed by one of his teachers, who asked for Dustin's help in putting away some of the supplies. When Dustin finally left, they took that opportunity to strike.

Had they caught up to Dustin, Troy would've beat him up within an inch of his life, despite James's protests. And they came very nearly close to catching up to him as well.

But they never did. He made sure He was in the right spot just as they turned a corner, causing Dustin to run into him, and fall to the ground, while He remained standing upright. Then, Troy and James turned the corner, and He affixed an angry glare in their direction. Brushing a speck of dust off his suit, he made it very clear to the two bullies that he would be notifying their parents, then the principal, of their little "afterschool activities."

Troy and James seemingly got out of there faster than light. Helping Dustin up, He sent the younger boy on his way, and left.

* * *

Then, there was Lucas Sinclair. Ever since he was born, He'd been watching the boy, determining his usefulness as a potential future asset. The boy showed limitless potential, and all of it was about to be squandered because of a single bolt of lightning,

The problem, right now, was that a thunderstorm was blowing its way through Hawkins as Lucas made his way back home. Had Lucas continued on his way at his current speed, he would ride right into the place that the lightning would strike, and be burned to a crisp.

After convincing His Employers to allow him to intervene, He appeared on the side of the road Lucas was travelling down, just long enough to get the boy's attention. Not a mere second after Lucas's bike stopped, lightning struck far too close for comfort.

With His potential asset secured, He vanished from the side of the road, and Lucas continued on his way.

* * *

But perhaps the most important to his cause, out of all the children, was the girl, Eleven. Alongside the Sinclair boy, He also held a vested interest in the girl's development.

It had all started when His Employers assigned him the job of stopping the "Shadow Monster." Upon arriving at Earth, He came across Martin Brenner, then a promising scientist, and convinced him to work on the CIA's Project MKUltra. Brenner, unsurprisingly, accepted the offer, and set to work, but that was merely one part of the equation.

The other part, was Miss Terry Ives. The college student was desperate for money, and so He had convinced her that the project was the right way to go.

And because of that, Eleven was born. He remained in the shadows for most of her development, carefully guiding the actions of her and her "Papa," to lead to the discovery of the other dimension. And finally, after nearly thirteen long years, they were about to make contact with the "natives," and usher forth events that would lead to the eventual defeat of the "Shadow Monster."

Their futures were secured, and His job here was done, but just before He left, He turned to Doctor Brenner, and whispered four words that He would save for only one other occasion.

"Prepare for unforeseen consequences."


End file.
